


stop it, logan

by demonbrats



Category: Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cass jason and tim are only mentioned, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne-centric, Damian is prettier as he ages, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I dunno what I’m doing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Past Garfield Logan/Tara Markov, This Is STUPID, This is fast pace, at least in gars eyes, damian takes it all literally or just completely dodges it, gar tries to flirt, soeling errors said hi, teen titans Judas contract au, written for my own enjoyment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonbrats/pseuds/demonbrats
Summary: They are complete opposites, ones wild, the others stoic. Ones green, the other tan. One is social, the other antisocial.So, how did this even happen? How did they even happen?Or: 5 +1 scenes that happen over the course of a lot of months that show growth and development in Garfield and Damian. This is pure chaos. I’m sorry
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Other(s), Garfield Logan/Damian Wayne
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	stop it, logan

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’m sort of mixing the DCAMU and comics.
> 
> Here’s the time line for Damian.
> 
> • came to live with bruce at 10, he didn’t officially become robin until he was 11, dick was batman since bruce was thought dead or something. damian had helped bruce before he was robin, just to prove himself, but after the talon thing, he went to the mountains to find himself  
> • tim, dick, kate, and dami go and find bruce, they find heretic, it was basically like that whole battle in batman incorp where dames died, but they were at the place they were at in bad blood, they just wanna vibe. dames died because of heretic, heretic died because of talia, talia is thought dead  
> • yuh jasons popped up, not going into detail, they all go and resurrect dames  
> • resurrected and joined the titans at 13, the year of blood didn’t happen bc decent mom talia  
> • also!!!!! making gar like one year older, so 14 when dami came, jaime is like 16, raven 15?  
> • no one really knew of damians death because it wasn’t a broadcasted thing and was just kept in the family since damian anyways didn’t know anyone  
> • also the entire dick and dami batman and robin run happened :))) for.. angst purposes  
> • it’s a mess, but so, it’s like a few months after the like superman movies, sorta like before apok? so they are like 16-17.  
> • like Donna is apart of dicks og, kon is on the teen titans team (sorry timkon shippers)

**1** ) 

Damian remembered the first time he felt his cheeks light up when speaking with Garfield. Or sparring with him.

They had been assigned to fight against each other, Damian winning. (HA!)

Garfield was struggling, trying to shift into different animals, but remembering that he wasn’t allowed to for this training session since Kory wanted him to fight without his powers. Lame, right?

Damian sent kicks and punches his way, even if he was smaller, Damian was faster and more trained then Garfield. He used everything to his advantage. 

Damian sent a kick at his stomach, making Garfield stumble back before he tackled him to the ground, straddling his hips as he held his wrists to the ground.

”Ughh, I guess I’m really falling for you,” Garfield groaned as he fell to the ground, Damian stared at him, glaring at him as he smacked the top of the shapeshifters head after he let go of his wrist.

”Your hand-to-hand is awful,” was all that Damian muttered out as he walked out the room, trying to calm his heart rate.

What the hell just happened.

 **2** )

The second time was after an assassin ambush that Damian had to deal with while the rest of his idiotic team dealt with some random new group called ‘The Fearsome Five.’

Damian was trying to get some space to answer a call from Nightwing, but then he heard people drop down, causing him to abruptly turn around to be faced with assassins.

Mother.

”My beloved son,” he heard his mother’s voice echo the walls. Fuck. He hadn’t seen or heard of his mother since the whole Heretic thing and no one spoke about it either.

”Talia.”

”You are looking well.”

”You shouldn’t be here.”

”Can I not just come and see my son?”

”Im not your son.”

”Fine, I wish to see if you are keeping up with your training,” that was the last thing she said before the assassins attacked.

Swords clashing, the clashing of metal ran through his ears.

Family reunions, right? 

**–**

But anyways, Damian had returned to the tower, clutching his shoulder that held a stab wound (big ow).

He silently stalked into the tower, looking around the dark halls, but of course, the resident idiots were up. Jaime and Garfield.

”Ooohh, you’re past curfew, birdie!” The green idiot grinned, as he turned his head to look at Damian before his eyes widened as he smelt blood. “What happened?”

“Nothing,” he mumbled as he walked off towards the medbay. Garfield excused himself from the game and followed Damian.

Damian was attempting to get his shirt off, but the pain in his shoulder was being annoying, along with the fact that he’s way too emotional at the given moment, he just can’t get it off. 

Maybe that’s why Gar went and helped him, why he helped stitch the wound, and why he stayed with Damian even if Damian tried to throw things at him.

Garfield just ended up morphing into a cat, letting Damian pet him. Animals always helped him calm down.

  
**3** )

Kory wasn’t here, so with the latest addition of the team, Kon-El- who was currently busy flirting his ass off with Raven, decided to have a party to announce to everyone that he has joined the Teen Titans!

Damian nearly stabbed him with kryptonite.

It was so goddamn loud, but Raven had requested that he stayed so he could be a buffer between her and the clone boy.

People were dancing on the couches and tables, the furniture was going to be damaged at this rate. 

Garfield had disappeared a while ago, how surprising, the literal party animal wasn’t even at the party anymore.

Damian locked eyes with Raven, his facial expression neutral. (One of his tells to show that he is overwhelmed.) Damian just wanted to go back to Gotham, these children are annoying. 

The ex-assassin walked through the halls, he could faintly hear sounds from the training room, and he is a curious person, so of course he went and checked. His hand was already holding a knife that was concealed under his clothes. Even if he was in regular clothes— actual regular clothes, black jeans, green sweatshirt, and red converse, he still had many weapons on him. 

He walked in to see a green rhino charging at some of the bots, the only thing Damian noted was sadness and rage. Oh how Damian has been in the same boat time and time again..

“I surely hope you don’t plan on breaking all of them, I would be very disappointed.”

Garfield looked up, alarmed, one of the bots almost attacked him, but Damian quickly threw his knife at it. 

“What’re you doing here?” Asked Garfield as he slowly shifted back into a human-ish form.

”Heard noises and got curious.”

”Ya’ know, curiosity killed the cat,” Garfield grinned, morphing into a cat and running towards Damian.

”Good thing I’m not a cat.”

”Say that to when I threw you in the pool and you hissed.” 

“Tt,” Damian muttered as he picked up the green cat, “You should stay in this form forever, it is easier to tolerate you in this form.”

(Insults to help distract him, playful bickering to help the green shapeshifter. Damian is not going to ask what happened, or why the boy is in here, it’s not his business, and quite frankly, Damian has trouble.. Helping people.)

Garfield laughed,( it was weird seeing a cat laugh) changing into his human form, nearly toppling Damian over before he wrapped an arm around his waist to steady him. How cliche. 

Damian’s face hardened as he pushed at his chest, “Off, you smell like a wild animal.”

”Well, I do shift into half the animal kingdom on a daily.”

”Do you even bathe??”

”Once a week,” Garfield teased, letting Damian go.

”I think it’s time for me to go bathe, I feel disgusting.”

”Can I join you?” 

“No, but you should go shower. Just not with me. That’s weird.”

”It’s only weird if you make it weird! We’re just two bros showering. It’s not gay if you keep your socks on!”

”Who showers with socks on?”

”Heterosexuals showering with other heterosexuals of the same gender. Duh.”

 **4** )

Damian was sick, and quite frankly, wanted to murder the entire city. He was stuck in his room, trying to sleep away his dumb sickness. He wasn’t allowed to go on the mission to help track down whatever villain the were on.

Damian tossed and turned, a whine leaving his lips. Stupid weather. Damian barely ever got sick, his second time since he has came to live with his father. 

He heard faint tapping on his window, like a bird tapping with his beak. Damian’s nose scrunched up as he looked over. Ugh. Garfield. As a green bird. A robin, to be exact. Ugh.

The bird continued to tap on his window, forcing Damian to get up, he walked over, opening the window up, “What.”

”We’re playing hide in—“ Damian cut him off by trying to shut the window, but Garfield only flew in, making Damian frown. “As i was saying! We’re playing hide and seek, loser has to clean the entire tower, can i pleaaaaase hide in here?”

”No.”

”Please?”

”No.”

“Pleaaaassseeee?”

Damian groaned, shivering as he wrapped his arms around himself, hoping that the sweater could somehow become warmer. He walked back to his bed, sitting down. “Just.. Be quiet, you may stay, just be quiet or else I’ll kick your ass.”

”My ass is yours any day of the week, birdie,” Garfield grinned— it was warmed. It brought warmth to Damian. Damian didn’t hate it. He morphed into a dog, a dog that was soft and fluffy, and hopped up onto the bed.

”Get off.”

”I showered, chill!”

”Dont care, why are you on my bed?”

”Because I’m bored, duh, and I wanna keep the lil’ assassin baby warm.” Damian frowned at him as he pulled the blanket on top of himself, Gar shimmied until he was laying down, in a position where, if Damianbwanted to, he could lay on him. 

“Did not ask for you to provide warmth.”

”Sometimes you don’t have to ask for things to get things, that’s sorta how friendships work.”

Friendships. They were friends. Damian still doesn’t understand how friendships work.. But.. He likes this one. It’s.. Different, but after all, they are both different people. 

—

Moments where the two boys just.. Laid with one another, happened more. When Garfield had his nightmares, or when he felt the world crashing down, he just slid into Damian’s room, as a bug, because you know. With Garfield’s enhanced hearing, he was able to hear how Damian almost silently whimpers in his sleep. (after the whole.. stab wound in the shoulder, he has been.. listening to Damian whenever he was around. He cared for his teammate, okay? It started out with his just trying to make sure rhy at Damian didn’t get hurt while he was training, but then he started realizing how little the youngest bat slept. He realized it was due to nightmares, and also because he has terrible sleeping habits)

So, sometimes, Garfield sneaks into Damian’s room, Damian is almost always awake. He first kicked him out, but he began just moving over to let garfield in, he rubbed circles on his back, never asking if he wanted to talk about it, ( both of the boys knew that if they wanted to talk about anything, they could, but forcing would only lead to negative things ) and if it was bad, he would morph into a cat for Damian to pet.

 **5** )

It was a animal charity event in Jump City, Damian was forced to go by his father, Dick was also making an appearance. He needed to make sure Damian didn’t try to adopt all the animals that were there. There were animals there to entertain the kids (and Damian, it was a rare sight that the youngest Wayne was out)

But of-fucking-course, a villain decided to come. Killer Croc. Why is he even here?

He started wracking havoc, Damian looked over and saw the animals. No one grabbed the animals. They were stuck in their pens. Hell no.

Damian, being Damian went to the animals, opening the cages, and watching them run out. Animals knew that the noises were bad and would run out to a quieter area. To a safer area. Hopefully.

Damian looked over and saw a table being thrown in his direction. Fuck. Run run run. Now he wasn’t running. Now he was picked up by green, big, hairy arms. Goddamnit Beast Boy.

—

Beast Boy set him down, morphing back into a human— not needing to be in his gorilla form anymore. 

“Hiiiii, Mister Damian Wayne, are you alright?” Garfield asked, a smile on his face. He knew what he was doing. He was creating rumors.

”Yes,” Damian answered shortly, wincing as he heard camera’s clicking. Oh god. Garfield smile widened as he saw this happening, he quickly kissed Damian’s cheek, making the boy’s cheeks go red.

”Good, would NOT want someone as pretty as you to go off and get hurt.”

Damian has never felt his heart go this fast, not even when he was about to get killed by Heretic. Garfield Logan is dead.

 **+1** )

”DAMIAN WAYNE: DATING A SUPERHERO?! SECRET ROMANCE?! YOUNG LOVE?!” Damian read on his phone as he walked into the kitchen. He saw the boy who was about to die.

”Logan!” Garfield turned around, smiling.

”Hey! Heard you were dating a superhero!” He winked, making a suggestive face at him.

“If I was, I would have hoped that said superhero would actually have the guts to ask me out.”

This time, it was Garfield’s turn to blush, red on green. Like a Christmas tree. Damian heard ‘Ooohs!’ And the weird whistle, but he only focused on Garfield. Ask coward.

”You— what would your answer be?” Insecurity. A moment of negative emotions slipping through Gar’s walls.

“Why don’t you find out?”

”So pushy.. Wanna go out on a date with me this weekend?”

“No.”

“Oh— I-“

”I want to do it now.”

”What? Oh— OHOHOH! Give me— like ten minutes!” Garfield grinned, quickly running out the room. 

Damian let a small smile grace his lips. Idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to try something different
> 
> sue me


End file.
